Meredith and Andrew - Extended
by joleaceae
Summary: So, basically the idea is to write extended versions of already existing Merluca scenes and to fill in some moments we didn't get to see (especially important ones like their first actual date!). The POVs will take turns. The first chapter is the rooftop kiss with a made up ending. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think:)
1. chapter 1 - the rooftop

**(Meredith's POV)**

"A toast...to Garrett and Natasha", Andrew said after handing me the cup in which he had just poured some champagne.

I let out a deep sigh. "To Garrett and Natasha."

Then we raised our cups in honor of the two lovers whose story had just tragically ended right before my eyes. A woman -my coma patient- who had spent months recovering from a bad accident and her husband, who had been there for her through the entire process. He loved her so deeply that I'd felt my heart break for him as he had to give up this hopeless fight with her and watch his wife take her last breath.

Of course, even after so many years of treating patients whose high hopes have been crushed, so many people who didn't stand a chance to survive- even after I have witnessed numerous people die - there were some cases that were especially hard to distance myself from emotionally. Cases like Garett and Natasha, who were very much in love with each other and basically just getting started, who thought they had all the time in the world to spend with each other.

And now I was here, still alive, with air in my well-functioning lungs, with three beautiful children, and a whole village of people who love me.

And since most recently, there was something else - someone- who had somehow managed to make his way into my life. Ever since he had drunkenly kissed me at Alex's wedding - at the time apparently not knowing what exactly he was doing- he constantly appeared in my thoughts and even in my dreams. I'm not sure how that all happened and I would have never thought that this thing would ever develop the way it did.

Andrew DeLuca was unbelievably sweet and attentive, he was quite confident but never once seemed arrogant or too cocky, and what has become quite obvious over the past couple weeks: He had very honest intentions. On top of that, something I hadn't noticed before, was that he was incredibly handsome. In a way that made it hard for me to focus on my work whenever he was around, whenever he looked at me the way he always did.

I could tell it wasn't just some flirt. His feelings towards me were sincere, something he literally never failed to show me. It reflected in every word he said and every look he gave me. He was serious about all of this. When he asked me out on a date on New Years Eve, and when I backed down and stood him up, he had been so disappointed and had not failed to make it pretty clear to me that he wouldn't let this game of pushing and pulling go on forever. He had really wanted to go on that date with me.The problem wasn't that I didn't want to give this a chance.

The problem was that I was simply scared as hell.

Because this man made me feel something I haven't felt in years. It was terrifying because I knew there was no way out of this anymore.

I couldn't help but think that the universe was trying to give me a little push, showing me once again how precious life is and that our time here is limited. I could still hear Cece's words echoing in my head: "_If you don't try to squeeze all the love and light out of this one life we were given..."_ and some time ago, the advice from the very patient I had just lost: "_Kiss the one who turns back time for you"._

This was the very moment I had to give up the fight. Give into the feeling. I had to give this thing a chance, despite my fear.

Andrew gave me a brief smile and in an instant I felt dizzy, my heart pounding faster in my chest. How did he manage to make me feel this way? I quickly looked away and took a few steps until I reached the low wall that framed the rooftop.

He couldn't have possibly picked a more romantic place and time (God, it was _Valentine's day_). Plus, he had made sure I stayed warm by wrapping me in his leather jacket, which was muffled with his scent, further contributing to my dizziness.

It was already quite dark outside and accordingly cold for this time of the year. While trying to calm down my heart, I looked down the roof and watched as the wind moved the branches of the trees.

Then suddenly, just very lightly, I felt a hand - his hand- on my hair. I felt the warmth of his hand radiating through my whole body, when I put down my cup, let out a shaky breath and turned around to face him. Very carefully, like touching something made of glass, being very catious not to break it, he rested his hand on the side of my neck and gently brushed my cheek with his thumb. His eyes locked with mine. There was a mix of overwhelming desire, warmth and pure adoration in his glowing eyes. I returned his brief smile. It was like, in this exact moment, he was telling me a million different things with just one look. This time, no words were necessary.

Almost simultaneously, our eyes wandered down to the other's lips, his hand still patiently resting on my neck, in no attempt to pull me closer, it was like he was waiting for my final permission.

And then, without any remaining hesitation, I leaned into him, and he eliminated the space between us and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft on mine and in an instant I felt heat flowing through my body. When Andrew breathed out through his nose, sighing in relief, I felt shivers running up my spine. He let his lips linger on mine for a few seconds, before adding his right hand to the other side of my neck in order to pull my face closer to his.

He kissed me again and again, while his hands were gently caressing me. Carried away by desire my hand suddenly found its way to his hair. I buried my fingers in his soft curls and pulled him closer, though it was barely possible to be any closer to him. I opened my mouth wider, deepening the kiss, and in an instant my tongue found his. A low moan escaped from his mouth at the new sensation which only caused me to move my lips faster, demanding more.

It was like the earth stopped moving. Time stood still. Nothing else was important anymore.

Nothing except him.

Nothing except Andrew DeLuca's warm lips on mine and our hands caressing each other's bodies- more passionately and less carefully with each passing second. The tension that had been building up between us was gone- and I felt like everything finally fell into place. Everything we had both been holding back for so long was now finally released into this kiss.

His hands found their way to my hips, before he slowly, reluctantly, pulled back from my lips. When I opened my eyes, trying to catch my breath, I found him smiling at me- a bright smile that was so breathtakingly beautiful that it made me shiver again. I returned his smile and looked down at my hands which were resting on his chest. I could feel his pounding heart and smiled when I sensed that it was still about to jump out of his chest. For a couple of seconds, I closed my eyes again, until I felt his heart calm down gradually along with my own.

Andrew chuckled softly. "So..." His voice was really low. "Will you... let me take you on that date now?"

His thumbs were slightly caressing my hips. Only then did I realize that his jacket was gone. I had been so focused on his lips and his hands on my body that I hadn't noticed it falling off my shoulders.

I smiled and bit my lip at his question, because it sounded so innocent and desperate at the same time. I took a deep breath. "Let me talk to my sister first."

Even though there was only a very slim chance that Maggie would get into the way, I wanted to do this the right way. I needed her permission first. Before I'd let myself fall, before I dove into this any further, I wanted to be sure it was a 100% okay for her.

Andrew couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "That was a long time ago. I'm sure she won't have a problem with it."

I simply smiled, removed his hands from my hips and bent down to pick up his jacket. I looked into his eyes again and passed it to him. Then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, I took his hand into mine and briefly caressed it with my thumb. He looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled. His face looked so calm and so content in this moment that it made my heart melt.

"Thank you", I whispered.

He nodded, and judging by the look he gave me, it was clear to him that I wasn't only referring to his sweet gesture to keep me warm with his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2 - The first date

So, here's the second chapter! It turned out longer than intended, that's why it took me so long. I plan on updating once a week from now on. Plus, I have decided to let the story go my own way at some point, though not just yet. Anyway, here's how I imagined their first date to proceed. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

I couldn't stop singing. In fact, that's what I felt like doing all morning, humming one little song after another. Much to the confusion of my neighbor, whom I had greeted with the biggest smile and an overly cheerful "Good morning! Have a great day!" when I got out of my apartment early in the morning. He had looked at me rather confused and uncomfortably answered by simply nodding at me, wondering who in the world could emit such a joy at this time of the day. It was five a.m. in the morning.

I didn't care. There was nothing that could change this wonderful mood I was in.

_Meredith finally let me kiss her._

And it had been beyond words. I felt like I had just kissed a woman for the first time in my life. It was everything I imagined it to be and so much more. Her soft lips, her sweet scent, the way she pressed her slim hands against my chest, or one of them entangled in my hair, slightly pulling it…

But in all my joy I couldn't forget that it was Meredith Grey who had just kissed me. I would have to be even more patient and particularly careful from now on.

I had known this from the moment I had caught myself developing feelings for her. In fact, in the beginning I hadn't been fully aware of what it would mean to genuinely approach her, but eventually it became quite clear to me that it would be anything but easy.

Because the woman I had just kissed the night before had been through a tremendous amount of pain in her life, which was doubtless the reason why I didn't hesitant even a bit to call her the strongest, most compassionate and empathatic person I knew. It reflected in the way she treated her patients, in the way she _understood_ them without a hint of judgement, and in the way she took care of her friends as well.

Nevertheless, the pain of losing an insane number of people she loved, not to mention losing them all way too soon, disappearing out of her life without warning, mostly in bad accidents… That pain left its marks on her. I never questioned why she acted the way she did. Her hesitation to let the walls drop which she had built way up to the sky in order to protect herself from another possible loss, to let another person into her heart, was completely understandable. In fact, she had every right to take her time with this.

All of this became clear to me, and I probably wouldn't even have gone this far if I hadn't known that she had hired that matchmaker lady- her patient Cece. I figured that it meant that she wanted to give love another chance. Maybe it meant that she was actually ready to leave the dark times behind her. This alone made me brave, at some point allowing myself to think that I'd have a chance. There had been a slim chance that the very subtle, but obvious looks she had given me ever since, eyes locking a little longer than necessary, and the increased amount of smiles when she saw me- there had been a chance that all of this had meant something more.

It turned out that it had, indeed, meant something more. And the fact that it was _me _who was given the chance to make this woman happy, to make her light up again after the world had missed out on that wonderful smile of hers for so long, made me the happiest man on the planet. And I wanted nothing more than for her to know how lucky I felt and how much I appreciated her.

Today, I swore to myself that I would do anything in order to not mess this thing up. I swore to myself that I would adapt to her pace and always be careful, never asking too much of her, never pushing too hard.

Because it was all worth it.

Because that's what she deserved.

Meredith Grey deserved the world, and if it was _me_ who had the privilege to give it to her, I sure as hell wouldn't fail at it.

Still in such a good mood that made me consider giving everyone I would come across in the hospital today a hug, I parked my motorcycle at my usual spot, grabbed my backpack and automatically targeted the little coffee stand.

And there she was- smiling to herself while taking some dollar bills out of her pocket. Meredith looked incredibly beautiful.

"I'll get that", I quickly went around her and pulled out some money and gave it to the man in the coffee stand. "And a large Americano for me, please."

Meredith gave me a shy smile and looked to the ground, just slightly abashed by my gesture. "I can pay for my own coffee", she said, the pitch of her voice sounding briefly higher than usual. I smiled at her, barely able to hold myself back from taking that one remaining step towards her and kiss her.

"I know. But since you won't let me take you on an actual date…"

"Yet!", she quickly said. "I told you that I have to talk to Maggie first."

"I told you, she doesn't care", I said, only brief impatience resonating in my voice. "Go out with me tonight. I know this great place with a view of Lake Union…"

Meredith gave me an amused look, her eyes sparkling like beautiful emeralds. She looked incredibly stunning as always, but compared to the night before, there was something entirely different about her appearance today. That is, she neither seemed as frightened and troubled as she usually did whenever I'd tried to take another step towards her, nor was there any remaining sadness or exhaustion left from the loss of her coma patient Natasha.

No, Meredith was beaming little rays of sunshine at me with her smile, a genuine smile that wasn't only restricted to her mouth, but reached her eyes, forming little wrinkles around them. I found it hard to believe that I was the only one who noticed that change. It was like the events of last night had given her a little push, providing her with some extra courage. There was merely some hesitation left in the way she was looking at me in this exact moment, presumably rooting in the question of how Maggie would react...

"Thanks for the coffee", she said with a smile and walked past me, and I simply couldn't take my eyes off her until she was out of my sight.

The hours simply wouldn't pass today. I was on Amelia's service the whole day, and I think she spent most of our time complaining about -I don't even know what. I had a hard time listening to her jabbering, when everything my mind was capable of today was producing images of Meredith Grey and the memory of last night. The way her lips had moved on mine, so soft but with an equal eager passion that it had left me breathless and had made it especially hard for me to sustain my self-control. All I could think about right now was the tremendous joy and gratitude I felt, coupled with a desire to kiss her again, which I just couldn't seem to surpress. Although I was very aware of the fact that there was still a slight chance that this day wouldn't turn out as I wished it would...

I suddenly noticed Amelia staring at me.

"Earth to DeLuca... are you in there?" She raised an eyebrow and looked like she had been waiting for an answer for quite some time.

Only briefly embarassed, I cleared my throat and said, "Oh, um... did you say something?"

"Our patient needs a CT... Can I trust you to take her there or-"

"Yes, yes! Definitely. I'm sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Thinking...what?" Amelia asked, a quite amused tone resonating in her voice.

I pressed my lips together to suppress a smile. "Um... nothing. I'm just in a pretty good mood today I guess", I said and shrugged, pretending not to know where that cheerful mood came from.

"Unmistakable", she said and gave me a meaningful look. After smiling at her one last time, I turned around and took care of the patient.

* * *

The feeling of Meredith's hand in mine filled me with such a pervading and comforting warmth and happiness that I couldn't help but stare down at our intertwined fingers and smile like an idiot. It was such a simple yet meaningful gesture that felt surprisingly natural. There was no whit of awkwardness in it.

It turned out that Maggie really didn't have a problem with the idea of her sister going on a date with me, as anticipated.

My thing with Maggie was indeed nothing more than this - a...thing. Very early in our relationship (no, you definitely _can't_ call it that) I had realized that the only thing that kept drawing us back to the other was nothing more than sexual attraction. She was definitely an amazing woman, but I had known that was not it. She wasn't the one. We've had this thing going on for a really short while and both of us got over it by now. It hadn't ended well, and I was sorry for it, but a lot of time has passed ever since. It was history by now.

Nevertheless, I could understand Meredith and her worries, of course. There was something weird and wrong about dating the ex boyfriend of your sister, but it was just that I wouldn't even call myself her "ex boyfriend". I hadn't been in love with her.

What I had felt when I was with her was literally _nothing _compared to what I felt right now.

Right now, when Meredith looked at me, everything felt right. The most important thing for me was to make her smile, to make sure she was okay and to give her whatever she needed.

Meredith squeezed my hand a little before letting go of it, as if she was telling me "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to show this to the world yet. I hope you understand." I smiled at her to assure her that, of course I did understand.

And as we walked out the hospital together for the first time, I tried really hard to contain my excitement. I sat down on the passenger seat before turning around to look at her. Then I realized that she seemed like she was looking forward to this as well, judging by her bright smile which hadn't once disappeared from her face ever since she had kissed me again. That kiss... The way she had smiled against my lips a couple minutes ago, pressing her lips to mine not once, but three times, bubbly with excitement, made me wonder if her day had felt as long as mine.

* * *

**Merediths POV**

"So", I said, turning around to find that Andrew was staring at me, quietly examining my face, coupled with a warm smile. I felt my heart pounding in my chest at the sight. Then I quickly looked away, pressing my lips together in attempt to put on a more serious face, but figured it simply wasn't possible not to smile when I was with him, especially when he looked at me in this particular way.

I looked down at the steering wheel. "Where is this place with the view?", I asked, about to start the motor of my car, when I suddenly felt a hand on my neck. His thumb was gently caressing my cheek, before he turned my head cautiously until I faced him again. His eyes locked with mine.

"You look beautiful", he said confidently, his low voice sending shivers up my spine. I rolled my eyes, but he ignored it, slowly leaned forward and laid his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and breathed out through my nose, allowing to let the warmth of his touch wrap me up like a soft blanket. Andrew pulled my face closer to his as he just slightly deepened the kiss, completely under control. He smiled against my lips before he suddenly pulled back and looked out the front window.

"Okay, go ahead. Take a right first over there." He pointed out the window.

I smiled at him for another three seconds before I shook my head and chuckled quietly. Then I turned around the key to start the car.

I haven't felt this thrilled about spending time with someone in ages. It was nothing like the other dates I had had with the few men I was set up with by the match maker lady, my former patient Cece. There had always been this tense atmosphere with those other men, and my fear always seemed to take the upper hand as I had been counting down the minutes until I could finally leave the situation.

But right now, with Andrew... I neither once felt the need to check my phone nor did I count down the minutes. I was genuinely enjoying every single second of his company. It was comfortable and he was his sweet and sincere self, quintessentially a gentleman. Andrew was listening attentively as I talked, never once cutting me short. Sometimes he was just quietly gazing into my eyes, and I, at the mercy of his beautiful eyes, returned his gaze, getting completely lost in them.

Plus, I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this much. Fairly soon, the both of us realized that we shared the same kind of humor. We generally seemed to be on the same wavelength. I had fun, and for the first time in a very long while, I somehow managed to forget everything else around me. My problems seemed very small compared to the imbuing joy I felt being alone with him.

All of this combined made it surprisingly easy for me to abandon my fear out of my focus. It was about time it left the front row of the concert hall and to go find a seat somewhere in the back. Of course, I couldn't force it to leave the hall completely. It insisted on staying to enjoy the show, but it was barely visible, back there in the dark. Luckily, the front row seats were now occupied by some other, more enjoyable, long-lost guests. Namely: Fun, happiness, warmth, comfort, calmness, delight and some other's whose names I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that these guys were a much better crowd, and strongly hoped for them not to leave until after the end of the show.

"You did w_hat?_", Andrew blurted out in disbelief.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't think about what I did, I mean… I kind of just did what seemed right in that moment, you know." I looked down on my plate and stuck my fork in a piece of eggplant, amused by his reaction.

"There was a bomb in his stomach and you stuck your hand in it", he repeated quietly to himself and shook his head. "That definitely sounds like something you would do."

When he looked up into my eyes I noticed that the initial shock in his features was replaced by something else. In fact, he wasn't judging me in the least. Instead, what I saw in his eyes was something like… adoration.

"What?" I asked, obviously confused. His second reaction somehow didn't seem appropriate to me, given the fact that what I did was indeed more than reckless and stupid.

He was gazing at me for a while, when he opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"Nothing", he mumbled, took another piece of bread and chewed on it.

Then he looked at a spot somewhere above my head, as if he was thinking about something. Then he looked at me and laughed: "How did you survive all these years?"

"Hey", I protested, "That sounds like I'm a hundred years old!"

Though it was meant to be funny, Andrew quickly took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I shivered at his touch, holding on to his hand, not allowing him to pull it away again.

"You're not", he said softly.

"I know. It was a joke", I reassured him, but his smile slightly vanished from his face, barely noticeable.

"What's wrong?", I asked, suddenly alarmed by the change in his features.

Instead of answering, he quickly pointed at my empty plate with his thumb, whilst keeping my hand in his still. "Are you done? I want to show you something."

Still a little dazed, I decided to just drop it for now. I really didn't want to ruin our time together by a conversation about any serious topics, and it seemed like he didn't want that either.

Andrew waved at the young, ginger-haired waitress who was responsible for our table and politely asked for the bill. I couldn't help but notice the way she smiled at him, just a tiny bit longer than necessary. It was obvious to me that she was checking him out, though she was trying to do it inconspicuously, given the obvious case that this handsome Italian man was on a date, accompanied by a woman. By me. But what can I say? I really couldn't blame her. I shook my head and chuckled after she was gone, mostly amused.

Andrew tilted his head at me. "What?"

The head - tilting was something he had done before a couple times. Somehow it never failed to make me feel a certain way. Strangely enough, it made him look even more innocent than he already was.

I held my hand next to my mouth, as if I was going to tell him a secret. "That waitress was checking you out", I whispered and raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked confused. "Really? I didn't notice." He studied my face and gave me a warm smile. "Probably because I somehow grew blind for any other women."

I breathed in sharply and held my breath for a couple of seconds at his comment. I didn't know what to answer. And if I wasn't mistaken, I witnessed the well-known, unwanted guest called Fear move a couple rows to the front of the concert hall.

Neither of us said anything on the way out of the restaurant. My hand was in his, but something was different. The atmosphere somehow wasn't as light as it was before.

Andrew seemed to sense the building tension between us and suddenly stopped to look at me. He smoothed a strand of my hair behind my ears.

"Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. "I didn't mean to scare you with what I said earlier. It's just…I… couldn't help myself." He wanted to go on, but stopped abruptly, like he was scared this would only make it worse.

I shook my head and looked to the ground, not exactly knowing what suddenly was wrong. Then I looked back into his eyes. He suddenly looked so sad and guilt-ridden that I felt my heart break a little.

"No, stop", I protested. I really didn't want to ruin this evening. "It's okay, really.", I said, reassuringly. I placed my right hand on his cheek and kissed him. He tensed under my touch and didn't respond at first, so I just waited a couple of seconds until he relaxed and kissed me back, still with brief hesitation.

I pulled back from him and brought up the brightest smile possible. "I don't want you to think about it anymore, okay? I had so much fun today, and I would like to do this again very soon. What do you think?"

The familiar warm smile of his finally reappeared in his face. "I was thinking the same thing", he said while caressing my cheek. "The best night I had in a long time."

He took my hand once again and led me to the place he wanted to show me. When we got to a small bench, he sat down and pulled me next to him. Without saying anything, I rested my head on his muscular shoulder, causing him to put his arm around me, his other hand still holding mine. I breathed in his scent as I listened to his breathing. Everything about this felt natural and right.

I suddenly realized that, right now, I really wouldn't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else.

And just like this, we were sitting there, listening to each other's breathing, while silently enjoying the beautiful view of Lake Union that Andrew had promised me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
